sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lissamel123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Shiloh.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 20:20, June 28, 2011 I know your not on anymore - and you may not see this (Unless you get an email from the wikia in your inbox - like I do). But can I use Shiloh the Butterfly in my stories? I could even draw her if you like. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 13:54, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Our bad. Hello there, darling. Me and my associates are the ones responsible for causing the ruckus on the Monster High Fan wiki. Well, mostly them. You see, I recently found out about Monster High. I was quite disgusted, by it's...well, shittyness. Before I continue, just to clarify, we're not from 9gag. Pretending to be from 9gag is sort of an inside joke on a website I visit frequently website. We really hate 9gag a lot. But anyway, back to the point. I went back to the before mentioned website where I have befriended quite a few people and told them about the Monster High Fan wiki. They agreed it was shit and thought it would be funny to edit a few pages and watch the reaction. Before I continue again, we don't do this often. We're bronies just like you, and we're actually quite nice people. We were just doing this because we were all very bored. Nothing personal. Back to the point. I asked them to be clever with their edits and not post what they did post. We're don't really type with incorrect grammar and all caps. We're really good people, trust me. While we did get a couple satisfactory reactions, you handling the situation maturely surprised me. I was under the impression all Monster High fans are idiots (I still do think most of them are idiots), but you proved me wrong. So, I would like to apologize to you. Just you. Everyone else acted like idiots just like we wanted. Anyway, sorry about bugging you. Cheers, -Some guy P.S. In case you were wondering about what that website me and my friends came from, I'm afraid I can't tell you. You see there's the slim chance you or your friends still have sour feeling toward us, and I'd hate for you to know where we hang out so you can get revenge. I'm not saying I don't trust you or anything. I'm just being catious. It's sort of a bad habit. If there was a way you could assure me neither you nor your friends plan on coming to our website to return the favor, I suppose I could tell you where we come from so you can confront me then. We don't really like being super popular, so it's vital no one else knows where we come from. There's already enough newfags clogging up the place. P.P.S In case you were wondering, I was banned from the monster High Wiki, so I had to post this here.